


First Christmas

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Poe is an adorable nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has never heard about Christmas before; Poe intends to show him how wonderful Christmas can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sunshine and Science Fiction

Poe had a new mission. Both Finn and Poe were on leave until General Organa deemed them fit for duty. So Poe needed something other than flying to occupy his time. Finn was in physical therapy so Poe did spend the majority of his time helping his best friend and sharing stories from his time in the resistance. At that was how Poe found his new mission. Finn had never experienced so much, Poe had never expected how young they took the Stormtroopers and how much the conditioning had wiped. Finn didn’t even have a name when Poe met him.

 

“Come on don’t worry I’ll look after him,” Poe tried to placate the medical droids as he helped Finn into a wheelchair. The medics all thought that Finn would gain full movement back in his legs but he was still tired from even the easiest of movements. However Poe was not going to let that ruin his surprise.

“You can tell me where we are going right?” Finn rolled his eyes but he had learnt that when Poe was on a mission it was just better to let him run wild.

“Jessika has said she will take us to the neighbouring planet in one of the carriers. The medics say you should get out and about more,” Poe beamed, pushing Finn out into the hanger where both the men were met with cheers and excited greetings. “Hey boss, Finn,” Jessika smiled, gesturing towards her craft. “Ignore the guys, it’s not often they have actual war heroes roaming the base apart from General Organa obviously,” he explained, causing Finn to duck his head in embarrassment. Everyone kept on calling him a war hero but he just stumbled in, he was a coward. He didn’t train like Poe did and he didn’t believe like Rey did. Yet all these people cheered and believed in him.

“Merry Christmas guys,” the black squadron called out walking past with strange hats on.

“What’s Christmas?” Finn questioned, and he was glad he had asked. Poe’s face lit up and a beaming smile grew; this Christmas thing was clearly important to his friend.

“It a human holiday from some old earth religion but it celebrates the light and is a time to spend with people you care about,” Poe explained. “You get presents and loads of food and it’s just a day of fun and happiness,” he continued as Finn’s chair was tied down and Jess set off. Finn liked this idea; everything was so much warmer now he deserted. He never could have dreamed of anything like Christmas when he was a Stormtrooper.

 

“Okay not much further,” Poe chuckled, wheeling Finn on a marathon away from the ship and Finn still apparently had to have his eyes closed. Poe was taking this whole surprise thing very seriously. Finn’s wheelchair began to sink into the sand but Poe was stronger than his slight frame would make you believe as he pushed on through. Nothing was going to ruin this. “Right open your eyes,” Poe exclaimed and Finn blinked against the harsh sunlight. In front of them was a large blanket spread over a patch of relatively flat sand. On it was such a wide range of different foods and drinks that Finn had never seen before. “Merry Christmas!” Poe continued, helping Finn out of the chair and onto a pillow.

“Thank you, I, I,” Finn stammered as the pilot began to serve them both some of the delicacies in front of them.

“It’s nothing,” Poe smiled, “anything for you.”


End file.
